falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FanonCannon
Sorry, I made a cockup on Leon's page. Sorry for the mistake. Sign your posts dude, I'm likely to do that again otherwise. use 4 tildes (~). Run4urLife! 22:42, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Im confused Where do i put the four tidles in my name? FanonCannon 22:48, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Just write it down when you're finished the post, you don't even need to write your name, the wikia converts it somehow. Like so: ~ ~ ~ ~ (without the spaces) Run4urLife! 22:46, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Idea Run4, I have an idea of making a page about a city "The Void" it is the dark black hole in the ground that is 20 miles across and 2000 feet deep, it is the hellish remains of Pheoinex, a prototype bomb was accidently detonated there, it was a one of a kind bomb that was about the size of the Tsar bomb that russia test detonated in the 60s. The rest of the story is still being thought up but i think one of your characters could travel there in some sort of Rp or adventure. FanonCannon 23:02, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :That may warrant a new character, because they all operate in New England as it stands. Sounds like a good idea though, because if it was a Tsar Bomb like thing, the raiation in the surrounding area would be comparatively low (the Tsar Bomba used lead, instead of plutonium for part of the bomb, making it not only the biggest, but possibly cleanest thermonuclear weapon ever made). Run4urLife! 07:01, 5 March 2009 (UTC) No word from the admins yet, unfortunately. Run4urLife! 21:00, 5 March 2009 (UTC) The Void Description One of my earlier ideas "The Void" maybe you could help me make this into a rp, it would be perfect rp materiel, being that it was destroyed by a bomb similiar to the tsar which had no radiation but a super destructive blast,I do have the storyline thought up, it goes like this:The city was a thriving metroplis (the city has not yet been specified) it is deep within smokies, when a A bomb equivilent to the tsar hit, 30 miles away is one of the most technologicy advanced areas in the country, for it held many tech not yet released, such as completly new sets of power armor dubbed the Dark Raven, and many new weapons. the goverment wanted to purposley bomb the facility to dust but because of human error the bomb was dirrected towards a city, the AA guns protecting the city thought they were hostiles and the plane landed and the bomb detonates. Well i guess that is the storyline but the rest can be put in the wiki, since i don't know how and I dont have the time could you help get this into the wiki, i thought maybe this could be a location for a new rp, so people can discover and explore the facility. FanonCannon 17:47, 6 April 2009 (UTC) The RP Yeah, I set it up for you.--BortJr 21:04, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I would join but I'm busy in Arryo, and the Claws are busy in the DC area --Brengarrett 21:06, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Time for me to make a new character! I should have some free time over the week to get one done. //--Run4urLife! 21:43, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Yes! Now I need a character! FanonCannon 22:11, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Wait I dont see The Void, wtf happened to it? FanonCannon 22:15, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :It got deleted for no content. I'll set up another one once I get the character set up, or once yours is done, whichever happens first. Also, whereabouts is the Void, I might have a character already who can show up? //--Run4urLife! 22:27, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I thought of making the town Gatlinburg Tn, for one it is in the smokies and i Luv the smokies =3, oh and im basing my character on inspirations from my bro's character. FanonCannon 22:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) The Void.... again I need someone to help me put the Void into the wiki, im not sure i am able to, I might need help with the storyline and make The Void not just a destroyed city with a military facility similar to area 51 30 miles away. If you could help with my idea please, Like maybe the city could have a settlement or have an underground city, or the facility was explored by a group of people or something important happened there, it is pretty much an open sandbox waiting to be played in for now FanonCannon 22:25, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Marvyn Taibot Now im not gonna create a character page for him, instead im gonna put him in my rp and tell the story of my character as the rp goes, maybe later on i will get him his own page but for now no not yet, I have recoreded the stories of this man through fallout 3 =3 FanonCannon 22:34, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Oh by the way my guy is an evil sunuvbitch, deathclaws tell their children death stories bout him, well if they are smart enough to do so. FanonCannon 22:43, 6 April 2009 (UTC) My Plan is coming together! Muahaha my secret plan to take over the admin is working, they are now my lackies, wait wtf!? OH (BLEEP) MY PLANS HAVE GOTTEN OUT! FanonCannon 22:38, 6 April 2009 (UTC)